El arte que perdura
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: OC. Creado para el foro Imaginative Signature. Miyuki, una joven ninja de Suna recién graduada a chunin, es asignada a una misión junto con Sasori. Ella intenta acercarse a él para que no se sienta solo, pero es ignorada hasta el momento en el que Sasori descubre que la joven posee el Elemento Magnético, despertando su interés artístico...


Renuncia: Ni Naruto, ni los personajes o lugares mencionados me pertenecen. Todo de kishimoto-san.

Advertencias: El fic fue creado para el OC con el que he participado en el concurso de OC's del foro Imaginative Signature.

Se situa Justo antes de que Sasori se enfrentara al Kazekage y abandonara la aldea.

- El arte que perdura -

Al entrar en el taller de Sasori un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. El lugar era muy oscuro, iluminado unicamente por una tenue luz al fondo de la sala, donde Sasori trabajaba. A los lados, había multitud de marionetas y partes sueltas colgadas, había tantas que apenas se podían ver las paredes. Parecía que dirigieran sus ojos vacíos y siniestros hacia ella, no podía evitar sentirse observada por ellas. Se abrazó a si misma intentando calmarse y respiró hondo. Se acercó lentamente a Sasori, que sin duda sabía de su presencia pero no le dio importancia y la ignoró completamente.

–Sasori, soy Miyuki. Nos han asignado una misión para mañana.

Al lado de la mesa de trabajo, colgada en la pared, estaba la marioneta que hizo con el cuerpo de su amigo Komushi. Suspiró profundamente y estiró la mano para tocarle, pero antes de hacerlo sintió la mirada de Sasori clavada en su nuca, se giró apartando la idea de tocar a Komushi. Le sonrió tímidamente antes de hablar.

–Oh, lo siento –El seguía mirándola, esperando que hablara–. Tenemos que recoger unas hiervas y un pergamino de Tanigakure, en el País de los Ríos. Saldremos por la mañana, a las diez.

–Bien, mañana nos vemos. No me hagas esperar.

Miyuki contestó afirmando, con una gran sonrisa y salió del lugar procurando no tocar ni tropezarse con nada.

La pequeña ninja acudió puntual para iniciar la misión, Sasori parecía satisfecho por eso. Sin muchas ceremonias comenzaron su viaje. El camino no era muy largo, pero tendrían que pasar la noche fuera y empezar el camino de vuelta por la mañana. Dos días fuera de Suna.

Para Miyuki era la primera misión como chunin, se sentía algo nerviosa pero estar con alguien como Sasori al lado hacía que se sintiera segura, a pesar de lo que hablaban de él en Suna desde el incidente con Komushi, él era muy fuerte y hábil.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que dejaron el País del Viento y entraron el el País de los Ríos, el paisaje cambió considerablemente, con bastante vegetación y bosques espesos. Pararon a descansar y comer algo en un claro de uno de esos bosques.

–Prueba esto, he traído mucha comida y en verdad yo no como tanto –La kunoichi se sentó al lado de Sasori y le ofreció unas bolitas de carne con una salsa–. Lo he hecho yo, no soy muy buena cocinera, pero me esfuerzo mucho.

–Gracias –Cogió algunas bolitas y comió.

Estar con Sasori era algo complicado para ella, que solía ser muy parlanchina y simpática, pues él apenas hablaba y se mantenía distante, por lo que la situación aveces se tornaba incómoda. Por eso ella siempre se mostraba sonriente y amable para él, quería que fueran amigos, y así no estaría tan solo.

Siguieron su camino. Antes de llegar a Tanigakure dos hombres pararon frente a ellos. Uno de ellos bajo y corpulento, perecía mayor. El otro era alto y tan delgado que se le marcaban los huesos de la cara. Se dedicaron miradas cómplices entre ellos y rieron. Después miraron a los chicos aun riendo.

–Dos pequeños de Suna tan lejos de su aldea –El que hablaba era el más alto. Ahora miraba a Miyuki–. Y mira que niñita tan guapa...

–¿Qué queréis? –Preguntó Miyuki poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Jugar pequeña, ¿quieres venir conmigo? –Esta vez habló el corpulento, abriendo los brazos para ella.

Sin dar tiempo a contestar, Sasori la cogió del brazo y la apartó poniéndola detrás de él. Al mirar al frente de nuevo la marioneta Karasu ya estaba en acción tirando numerosas senbon a los dos rivales.

–No voy a consentir que estos dos nos retrasen –los dos hombres se separaron para evitar el ataque, Karasu siguió al alto y Sasori miró de reojo Miyuki–, ¿Puedes encargarte del pequeño?

–Déjamelo a mí –ellos también se separaron.

Comparado con ella que era una chica pequeña, ese hombre por muy bajo que fuera era como un gigante, se esforzaría para no decepcionar a su compañero. No le fue difícil acercarse a su rival, se movía lento y algo torpe a diferencia de ella que era bastante ágil. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a golpearle, cosa que no tuvo ningún efecto por lo corpulento que era. En un descuido rodeó a Miyuki con sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra él hasta casi impedir que respirara. Intentó librarse por todos los medios pero no pudo.

–¡Sasori! ¡Tírame las senbon!

El marionetista ya había conseguido atrapar al hombre alto y paralizarle con veneno, cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados. Sin importarle mucho el resultado, hizo que Karasu lanzara una gran cantidad de senbon empapadas en veneno hacia su compañera y el hombre que ahora la tenía atrapada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprobar que la gran mayoría de senbon impactaron en su objetivo, incluso las que salieron desviadas que fueron atraídas hacia su cuerpo y de las pocas que tocaron a Miyuki, unas se redirigieron a ese hombre desagradable clavándose en él y otras directamente fueron repelidas por ella, cayendo al suelo.

Al sentir todas las senbon clavándose en su cuerpo soltó rápidamente a la pequeña y trató de arrancárselas, pero fue inútil, a los pocos minutos estaba paralizado como su compañero.

Miyuki corrió con Sasori, que recogió a Karasu para hacerle volver al pergamino.

–Lo siento, creo que era un poco fuerte para mí –Miró atrás y vio a su rival en el suelo tratando de moverse sin ningún resultado.

–Morirán en tres días –La miró interrogante, quería preguntar cómo había hecho eso, pero no era un buen momento–. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

En Tanigakure les recibió una señora mayor bastante amable. En seguida les dio las hiervas en una caja y el pergamino que tendrían que entregar al Kazekage. La señora también se tomó la molestia de prepararles una habitación en una posada cercana para que pudieran pasar la noche. Miyuki se ofreció a buscar algo para la cena mientras Sasori se quedaba en la habitación que compartirían.

–No había mucho dónde elegir, he traído unos sándwiches vegetales, espero que te guste –dejó la comida encima de una mesa y se acercó a su compañero, que estaba revisando a karasu en el suelo. Se inclinó a su lado–. Karasu es genial –Sonrió ampliamente cuando Sasori la miró.

–¿Cómo pudiste repeler las senbon envenenadas? –Dijo ignorando los cumplidos. Le parecía más interesante este tema. Miyuki le miró algo sorprendida por lo directo que fue.

–Bueno...es por el Elemento Magnético –Dijo sentándose a su lado.

–Ese es el Kekkei Genkai de Elemento Magnético del Sandaime Kazekage –Se giró completamente quedando frente a ella–, ¿sois familia?

–No realmente, mi padre fue un pariente lejano suyo y yo de alguna forma lo heredé. No es algo habitual.

–Que interesante...¿Puedes usar la Arena de Hierro?

–No, no tengo suficiente chakra, y necesito mucho entrenamiento, pero en teoría podría –Sasori estaba con toda su atención en ella, le sonrió–. A mi no me parece nada interesante, todos cuando se enteran me comparan con él, yo no soy el Kazekage. ¿Te gustaría tenerlo? Ojalá te lo pudiera regalar...

Miyuki se levantó para preparar la cena y ambos comieron en silencio. Sasori no dejaba de observar cada movimiento que ella hacia, por primera vez mostraba verdadero interés en ella.

Por la mañana recogieron sus cosas. La kunoichi se fijó que en una de sus manos tenía un punto de sangre en su mano derecha, extrañada pasó los dedos por encima.

–¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Sasori.

–No, nada. Solo me ha picado algo, que molestia.

Después de la corta conversación, partieron sin perder más tiempo. El camino de vuelta fue rápido y sin incidentes, ambos lo agradecieron. Nada más llegar a Suna un ayudante del Kazekage les recibió y le entregaron las plantas y el pergamino. Ahora tenían tiempo libre.

–Estoy tan cansada. Me voy a dar un buen baño en cuanto llegue a cas-

–Ven a verme después –La interrumpió.

–¿En serio? ¿A tu...taller? –Sasori asintió. No le gustaba nada ese lugar, pero le agradaba la idea de poder pasar más tiempo con él. Sonrió decidida–. Esta bien, luego me pasaré.

Volver a ese taller siempre le erizaba la piel, era lo mas siniestro del mundo para ella. Haría un pequeño esfuerzo.

Al entrar estaba tan oscuro como de costumbre, con las marionetas colgadas de las paredes observándola y Sasori al fondo en su mesa de trabajo sentado sobre un baúl. Se acercó a el rápidamente.

–Ya estoy aquí, Sasori. Deberías descansar.

–Llevo dos días de retraso en mi trabajo, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido –La miró de reojo, ella estaba sonriendo–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Pues muy cansada, hasta me cuesta mover las piernas –Dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en el baúl al lado de él.

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. La cerró con llave y al darse la vuelta Miyuki vio como sonreía. Era la primera sonrisa que veía en su cara desde que le conocía. Deseó no haberla visto nunca. Era una sonrisa malvada, la sonrisa de un demonio en la cara de un ángel. Dio pasos lentos acercándose a ella.

Se levantó tan rápido del baúl que le dio un pequeño mareo, se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Al levantar la mirada la marioneta de Komushi la miraba fijamente. Quiso correr asustada pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. La risa burlona de Sasori resonó por toda la habitación, se agachó a su lado y le retiró el pelo que caía sobre su cara. Las piernas no le respondieron cuando quiso salir corriendo.

–No...No me toques...

–Tenía mis dudas sobre cuanto tardaría en hacerte efecto, al parecer calculé bien.

–¿De qué...hablas? –Levantó la mirada, pero apenas pudo distinguir nada, su vista empezaba a emborronarse.

–He hecho una mezcla especial para ti. Poco a poco te dormirás, todo tu cuerpo caerá en un profundo sueño. No te preocupes, no vas a sentir ningún dolor –Le rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo. Andó con ella en brazos hasta una habitación escondida, igual de mal iluminada, y la dejó encima de una mesa. Miyuki intentaba moverse desesperada– . Relájate, ya te he dicho que no te dolerá. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti pensando en lo útil que vas a ser para mí.

A los lados de la habitación pudo ver varias mesas pegadas a las paredes, con pilas de agua, varios tipos de herramientas que no consiguió distinguir, recipientes metálicos y varios trapos. También pudo distinguir grandes ganchos de metal colgados del techo. Comenzó a llorar intentando no pensar en lo que sería de ella.

–Tú me serás de gran ayuda en mi investigación. Con Komushi aprendí que una marioneta humana conserva su chakra y sus técnicas. Contigo descubriré si también se mantiene el Kekkei Genkai.

–¿P-Por...qué? ¿Piensas que...llegaras...lejos con e-esto? –Intentó mirarle con gran esfuerzo. La risa de Sasori volvió a invadir la habitación.

–Llegaré donde yo quiera, Miyuki. Quiero la Arena de Hierro del Kazekage, pero no puedo arriesgarme e ir a matarle sin saber lo que pasará después.

La chica comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó las herramientas metálicas chocando al ser manipuladas por él. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la banda de Suna de la frente, la tiró a un rincón de la habitación sin dejar de mirarla.

–Seré bueno contigo, te voy a decir lo que haré. Esperaré a que quedes inconsciente,y sacaré toda la sangre de tu cuerpo. Cortaré por aquí –Deslizó su dedo indice por el cuello tembloroso–. El veneno que te puse en la posada de Tanigakure impedirá que se coagule, eso me facilita las cosas –Lloró con más intensidad después de descubrir qué fue lo que le pico esa noche–. Después tendré que hacerte trozos, las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza... –Recogió algunas de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica inmóvil con la mano–. No te preocupes, al final lo uniré todo de nuevo, pero antes abriré cada arte de tu cuerpo hasta llegar al hueso, como si fuera un libro, quitaré los huesos y la carne que me sobre, piensa que tengo que llenarte de cosas "geniales como Karasu", como tu dijiste – Miyuki abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, ya no podía hablar, aun así Sasori la tapó con su mano–. Escucha: haré lo mismo con tu cabeza y tu torso, sacaré tu cerebro, estómago, hígado, corazón...Todo. Trataré la piel que voy a utilizar para que se endurezca y no se pudra. Cuando esté lista solo tengo que colocar las trampas, armas y venenos. El último paso será montarte y estarás acabada – De los ojos de Miyuki ya no caían lágrimas, sus parpados empezaban a caer y su cuerpo dejó de temblar–. No hay vuelta atrás. Haré algo hermoso contigo, Miyuki. Algo que durará para siempre –Se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró–. Por que mi arte...es eterno.

Escuchó las últimas palabras y soltó su último suspiro. Sus parpados se cerraron definitivamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, era una más colgada en la pared.


End file.
